


Vampire Bites

by Lovable_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Major Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovable_Puppy/pseuds/Lovable_Puppy
Summary: After getting into an argument with his friends, Harry decides to go spend some time down by the lake at Hogwarts. There he is found by a dark, mysterious stranger who changes his life like never before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written a few good years ago (while I was in high school...good god it's that old o_0) so I'm working on rewriting it and thought I would share.

Harry sighed, for what he figured was the fiftieth time in an hour, as he kicked a small stone into the Great Lake. He had just started his seventh year at Hogwarts not even a month ago and it was already going downhill. Snape, who had taken Potions back over with a vengeance, seemed to be out for Harry even more this year. Slughorn had given him a good enough grade that even Snape couldn’t keep him out of the NEWT level Potions class and it was obvious that the snarky bastard did not believe him to be worthy enough. It gave Harry a small amount of satisfaction that Snape found it hard to criticize his potions so far this year. Harry thanked the Prince for that and had even found that he had learned a little of his own from the potions genius.

He had been surprised when Remus had stood at the Sorting Feast as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again this year. It seemed as though Dumbledore had pulled some strings somewhere and enabled Remus to return. Harry was thrilled at the idea and figured that people were so worried about the war that they did not have the time to worry about a werewolf teaching their children. Remus seemed to be thrilled with the position as well and had even convinced Dumbledore to let Sirius come stay with him at the castle in his dog form so no one would be able to recognize him. Harry and his friends visited them almost every day since the start of term, and speaking of his friends, they were the reason he was out here in the first place. 

Harry sat down under the tree that was stationed with the best view of the lake. He had finally told his friends the secret he had been keeping for almost two years now. The simple fact was that he was just not interested in women, at all. He could see the headlines now: Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Gay! Harry shook his head and threw another pebble into the lake. The revealing could have gone better, if Ron wasn’t so explosive and was in more control of what came out of his mouth. He had ranted and raved about how Harry couldn’t be ‘bent’ in a typical Ron manner before storming up to their dormitory. It had stung but Harry knew that he would eventually get over it just from past experiences with the red heads fury temper. Hermione on the other hand was different, as always. Harry just wasn’t expecting her to hug him and tell him that it was all going to be okay. Apparently, being gay in the magical world was widely accepted except by a very select few. Hermione also seemed very excited to have a gay friend since they could compare notes. Harry had just laughed and shook his head at his friend. It wasn’t long after that that he stated he wanted to be alone and Hermione gave him another hug before heading to her own dorm.

The night breeze felt refreshing as it carried the coolness from the lake up to where he sat under the tree. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the trunk as he listened to the leaves rustling above him. It was peaceful and he was going to enjoy it since this was probably the last time he would get to in the coming year. The wind settled down and the quiet that followed made the hair stand up on the back of Harry’s neck. He slowly opened his eyes and just barely missed a flash of something in the distance. He jerked into a more alert position, his hand resting on his wand as he watched intently ahead of him. He caught another flash, closer this time, and he scrambled to his feet wand at the ready and his heart in his throat. There was nothing there that he could see. Where did it go? Just at that moment he caught another flash in the corner of his eye and turned to cast a spell, any spell, and was grabbed out of nowhere. A hand was tight on his wrist turning it to where even if he tried to use his wand it wouldn’t do him any good. Another hand had wrapped itself tightly around his throat, right at his jawbone, not chocking him but holding him well in place. Harry’s heart raced as he attempted to struggle but was only laughed at. The stranger turned his head enough so that his emerald eyes caught sight of eerie gold. Almost instantly, Harry felt his body go limp though his heart still raced within his chest. His mind was still screaming that he had to get lose but his body refused to cooperate as he just stared ahead at nothing.

“This is interesting. You haven’t gone completely under.” The rich baritone of the man’s voice made Harry’s heart jump in pleasure and in fear. “No matter, I can still get the job done.”

Harry felt the man lean over him and nuzzle his neck. His heart pounded more and his body started to shake. There was a sigh from the other man just before Harry felt a sharp pain in his neck. The spell he was under broke instantly in which Harry struggled the best he could but it did nothing. He was held firm as the stranger worked his mouth over his neck. It wasn’t long before Harry felt himself go light headed and weak. His arms fell limply by his sides and his head lolled to the side as the man loosened his grip on his neck. A small gasp left Harry as his feet wouldn’t hold him up anymore but the stranger held him up like he weighed little next to nothing. The world began to spin around him and his heart tried to pump harder to replace his lost blood but it was quickly losing the battle. It began to slow and Harry’s vision began to blotch in places before the man let up. Harry was pretty much non-responsive at this point and just barely on the edge of consciousness. The stranger lowered him down to where his back rested on the man’s knee and an arm supported his head.

“Come, you must drink or you will die.”

Harry only heard a muffled voice and he couldn’t have lifted his head even if he had wanted to. He felt like he was floating and he was weaker than he had ever been. There was a sigh loud enough that it caught his idle attention enough that he could barely see the man bite into his own wrist. He barely felt something drip onto his lips making him flinch involuntarily. The man shifted him and pressed his wrist to Harry’s mouth forcing the metallic liquid down the boy’s throat. Harry choked as it slid down his throat trying to spit it out but couldn’t and was forced to swallow the thick substance. No sooner did the man take his wrist away from Harry’s now bloodied lips did Harry black out into nothingness. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry could only remember flashes of the stranger feeding him his blood while Harry had apparently healed. Now fully awake, Harry lay still trying to figure out where he was. He could tell he was somewhere in a forest, but which forest that was he could not tell. The moon was bright enough that its light sprinkled and sparkled through the leaves of the trees as if trying to mesmerize him. It worked enough that Harry calmed to where he could notice other things around him. The earth smelt damp and was musky from the breakdown of the dead leaves that littered the forest floor. He could hear small animals running through them trying to stay hidden from the larger predators. When the wind blew it brought the familiar, but stronger, smell of the lake nearby letting Harry know he was close to the Great Lake but deep enough into the Forbidden Forest he would be hard to find. The leaves would rustle above him making the moon light sparkle even more and the sound of them rubbing softly against the other was luring him into another sleep. Harry jerked awake again when the leaves crunched underfoot signaling someone was headed his way. He could tell they were at least human by the pattern of the footfalls. Slowly, he sat up to see the stranger walking toward him with a small smile.

“It is good to see you awake, young one. Can you stand?”

Harry couldn’t help but glare at the man and stood slowly, wincing slightly at the pain of moving stiff muscles. He was alive and seemed to be able to move albeit slowly. Harry sighed and sent a hard look at the older man.

“What did you do to me?”

The man smiled a little wider but something strange sparkled in his now sky blue eyes. Harry couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at the change. He could have sworn they were gold the other night when the man attacked him.

“Some would say it is a gift and others a curse. I have given you immortality, young one.”

Harry glared even harder at the man even though he could detect a hint of sadness in the stranger’s eyes.

“Well, I am one of the ones who would consider it a curse to live forever and see everyone I love die.”

The man winced at Harry’s tone but otherwise gave no sign that the words meant anything to him. He turned away from Harry and walked a few paces ahead before turning back around. The sparkle in his eyes was gone and so was his slight humor.

“Come, you must eat.”

“I’m going nowhere until you answer my questions.”

The stranger crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Harry in a way that reminded the boy suspiciously of his Potions Master. It was intimidating but somehow Harry held his ground. A few seconds later the man waved a hand at him.

“Well ask your questions, young one, we haven’t got all night.”

The tone of the man’s voice was tired but interested in what Harry wanted to ask. Harry himself straightened with new found confidence that the dark haired stranger wanted to hear his questions. It was then that he noticed that the other was dressed in simple, what looked to be, muggle clothing. A plain white t-shirt and dark denim was the only things the stranger wore. Another thing Harry came to realize was that he had yet to figure out just who the handsome man was.

“Just who are you?”

The man smiled at him the mirth returning to his light blue eyes. That smile did wonders in brightening up the man’s pale features. “The name is Edge.”

“Just Edge?”

Edge continued to smile in mirth and nodded his head only just in a positive. Harry couldn’t help but smile softly back and shake his head taking a few brave steps toward the other. Honestly, he didn’t know what to make of the creature in front of him. Edge was pale, of course, from living his life in the dark but those sky blues shown with a new kind of mirth that Harry was sure the man hadn’t felt in years. It made Harry feel warm that he could light up those eyes that way and did not understand why that was so. Edge was still a stranger to him. Harry should not be feeling so attached so suddenly.

“Come, young one, you are growing paler than you should. The questions will need to wait, you must eat soon.”

Harry blinked but nodded and followed Edge through the trees. Subconsciously, he knew what eating would mean for him tonight, but he ignored it the best he could, and focused on keeping up with the other.

“Why do you call me ‘young one’? My name…”

“I know who you are, young one. Even we vampires know who the great Harry Potter is. I just thought you would be a little taller.”

Edge glanced over his shoulder at Harry and smirked at him in a teasing manner. Harry glared at him in return and stuck out his tongue causing Edge to let out a short laugh.

“Real mature, young one, but no, I chose to call you ‘young one’ because that is what you are.”

Harry followed Edge out of the trees and onto a small path that he recognized as the one that led into Hogsmeade. He breathed in deep and could almost smell the butterbeer and other beverages at The Three Broomsticks. There was hardly anybody out in the street as they entered the small village which was unnerving to Harry who was used to the hustle and bustle of the daytime. He kept close to Edge as the vampire led him into a small, dark ally.

“Wait here and don’t move. I will return with food.”

With that the man flickered out of sight leaving Harry by himself. Harry swallowed tightly feeling a slight burn in his stomach start up. If he really was a vampire then food meant blood and the more human side of him now grew queasy at the thought. He couldn’t drink someone else blood, it was wrong; he couldn’t hurt nor kill someone like that. Harry leaned against the wall and fought the impulse to run away. Edge had said to wait so that was what Harry had to do. He wouldn’t be able to survive on his own like this, he knew that, but the whole thing frightened him. What would his friends think? Would he even be able to see them again? His heart jumped which surprised him some. He was not aware that vampires could have heart beats but here his was beating madly in his chest like a frightened bird. Harry watched as Edge walked back to him a young woman in tow. He swallowed thickly again.

“I can see the worry in your eyes, young one. She has already been gazed and shall not feel nor remember anything the next morning.”

Harry stepped back a step as Edge moved the girl closer to him. “I felt it. I even felt the fear, Edge.”

Edge moved to stand in front of Harry moving a hand to gently stroke the new vampire’s cheek. “I know, and for that I am sorry. You were not meant to but I was unable to gaze you completely. She, on the other hand, was quite easy to gaze.”

Edge motioned to the girl who was standing there patiently staring ahead like she had not a care in the world. It unnerved Harry but he allowed Edge to move him over to the girl. He found he could hear the soft thump of each beat of her heart and it lured him in like a siren might have had he ever met one. His attention was taken over by a soft fluttering at her neck which he knew was from the pulse of the blood through her veins. Harry licked his lips in spite of himself.

“It’s tantalizing, isn’t it?”

Edge moved what little hair rested along the woman’s neck out of the way and pushed the head slowly to the side before gently pushing Harry closer. “Go on, young one, drink you must.”

“I don’t want to kill her.”

“And you won’t. Now feed, young one.”

Harry swallowed and ran his tongue over his teeth. His two canines had grown to sharp points as a sharp pain laced through him. Harry decided to go with instinct and did not allow himself to think as he bit into the soft flesh of the neck presented to him. The blood rushed into his mouth making him moan in need. It was salty but not as bitter as he imagined it would be. In fact, it tasted sort of sweet, like the Blood Pops he had tried a few years before. They did nothing for him then, but he knew that if he was to try another one now, he would swoon over it in joy. Harry felt his body ease and its want for more of the sweet nectar but Edge was softly pulling him away.

“Come, young one that is enough. We must go before someone sees us.”

Harry moved away allowing instinct to let him lick the wound closed before he looked over at Edge. He still felt good and at ease with the feeding but instantly picked up on Edge’s nervousness. “What is wrong?”

Edge looked over at him before telling the woman to go home and rest. They watched her go before Edge grabbed Harry’s arm and started to pull him down the street doing his best to stick to the alleys. Harry’s high was now gone in worry of what Edge was sensing that he wasn’t. In the next moment the two were separated by a huge black beast lunging at them. Harry screamed in fright barely dodging as the beast pounced at him with snarling teeth.

“Run and don’t stop!”

Harry took a glance at Edge to see him dodging an even bigger canine before running off down the street making sure to take the beast with him. The darker one snarled and lunged at him again making Harry turn and run the opposite way. Edge had left him but what more could he do? He had taken the bigger one, the one Harry sure didn’t want chasing him down. He was amazed he could stay ahead of this one. Harry could hear it growling and its paws hitting the ground as he left Hogsmeade heading back into the forest. The thing hounded his every foot fall snapping at his heels every now and then. Harry heard more paws hitting the ground but couldn’t pin point where they were coming from until the other beast jumped out in front of him teeth bared. He barely dodged in time sending it into the black one behind him but he still tumbled down a small hill. Harry had no time to get back to his feet before the black beast was on him with glowing eyes and snarling teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing Harry could do was act. There was no time to think as everything was happening around him too fast. His heart was beating madly in his chest leaving him to question the possibility of vampires even having hearts, or he would have had the beast bearing down on him not growled in a way that caused spittle to hit his face. Harry felt something snap deep within him as he hissed at the animal above him exposing his own newly exposed fangs. He swung his hand at the creature feeling a sadistic type of pleasure at the blood that flew around him. The beast howled and jumped away from him shaking its head in obvious discomfort and pain. Harry went to run again; just wanting some distance between him and the huge beasts but the bigger tawny one knocked him down again. Pain flashed through his shoulder as teeth were buried into his flesh deep enough to touch bone. A strangled cry left him as his eyes squeezed shut through the pain. A second later he had twisted around to bite into the animals’ ear. The beast yelped and let go of him, swung him up off the ground, and away into the hard, rough base of a thick tree nearby. Harry was surprised that nothing in his body broke on impact and stood crouched against the tree as the two animals began stalking him again. He hissed and growled at them, after spitting out coarse fur that had been left in his mouth from the throw, placing one hand on the ground for balance with the other prepared to swing at them if needed. Their ears were placed flat against their skulls as their hackles were raised as far as they could go and their movements were stiff and calculated. These huge canines meant to kill him if given the chance. Harry growled back at them as light suddenly washed over them. The clouds had drifted away and allowed the moon to shine on them in all her glory through the trees. All three parties froze and all sound disappeared. None of them growled or so much as twitched for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. Almost simultaneously the canines lowered their hackles and tilted their heads as Harry collapsed back against the tree. A whine sounded from the bigger tawny canine causing both Harry and the smaller black canine to look at him. Its head was lowered and its tail was tucked securely between its legs but its eyes were wide and filled with fear and shock.

“I…I couldn’t have…What have I…Oh Merlin…”

The tawny beast turned tail and ran off through the trees a split second later. Its smaller black companion turned around in confusion and watched him go barking out after him.

“Moony? Where are you going? Moony!”

Moony. That name triggered something in the more human portion of Harry’s brain. He shook his head, blinking rapidly as his breathing and heart rate continued to race but for an entirely different reason. Confusion settled over him. Where was he? What was going on? Harry felt his fangs retract as images flashed in his head. He looked down and watched as his nails retracted from sharp claws back to normal human nails. His tongue ran over his teeth tasting the blood that still stained them. Moony. Padfoot. Harry started to shake. He had hurt two of the most important people in his life. Remus. Sirius.

“Sirius.”

The black dog turned sharply back to look at Harry with its own frightened expression. Tears gathered in Harry’s eyes. Red tears the color of blood ran fast down his pale cheeks. The dog briskly walked over to him changing in mid-step before enveloping him in the tightest hug he had ever been given. Harry returned the hug burying his face in the shoulder of his godfather.

“It’s not your fault, Harry. We didn’t know…You didn’t know. You were protecting yourself. We’re so sorry, so sorry.”

Harry jerked back from Sirius giving him a wide eyed, fearful look. He was going to say something but the blood steadily rolling down Sirius’ left cheek caught his attention causing him to wince and fill with guilt. The gashes looked deep and he had caused them. He had to heal them; he had to make it better. Harry took a deep breath allowing the sweet scent of the red nectar to fill his senses. Sirius went to move away from him but Harry caught his head in a firm grip.

“Stay” was softly growled as Harry stared into the light blue eyes of his godfather. It had the desired effect allowing Sirius to relax slightly though he still eyed Harry wearily. Harry leaned forward slowly as to not startle Sirius before taking the tip of his tongue and running it along one of the deeper gashes. It was about a half inch deep and ran from chin to the corner of the eye. Sirius tensed and groaned but remained relatively still as Harry continued to run his tongue along and in the gashes that marred his face. It took a few minutes but the wounds eventually disappeared leaving nary a scar behind. His task complete, Harry stepped back and gave Sirius some room to fight off the weak gaze Harry had unknowingly put him under. Sirius blinked a couple of times then just stared at him before bringing him back in for another quick hug before stepping back.

“Your shoulder needs looking at and we both need time to process. Shack?”

Harry could only nod as he allowed a feeling of shock to settle over him. He followed behind keeping in step with his godfathers pace easily. The footsteps of the wolf followed them at a distance and were slow and unsure. Harry rotated his shoulder and winced at the stiffness of it. Moony seemed upset but why when Harry had basically taken a chunk out his ear in retaliation to the shoulder bite. It bothered Harry that he was being calm about this and everything else. Surely he should be crying and freaking out right now. He sighed and allowed Sirius to lead him into the shack and place him on the ragged bed. Everything had been happening so fast that he didn’t even know where to start with processing everything. Harry watched as Sirius muddled around gathering up bandages, clothes, and various vials of thick gel like potions. The movements caused dust to rise from the floor which caught Harry’s attention as each individual speck glittered in the light.

“Take off your shirt and we’ll see about getting that shoulder fixed up.”

Harry winced at his godfathers quiet tone. He could smell the guilt in the air surrounding the man and couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose in confusion as he did as he was told. How did he know what guilt smelt like and why did his shoulder not even twinge? He turned away when Sirius started cleaning the blood off his shoulder to look at the huge tawny wolf that quietly stepped into the room. Moony looked at him with a solemn look and sat by the door.

“It won’t matter, Sirius. I…can’t believe what I’ve done.” Moony shook his head and lowered it until his nose was centimeters from the floor.

“What did you do?” Harry whispered to the wolf barely noticing when Sirius paused to look at him with a confused expression.

“Harry?” 

He heard Sirius say his name but was concentrating more on the wolf in front of him. Moony had flicked his ears forward before laying them back down against his skull and closed his eyes. It did not appear as though he realized that Harry had heard him yet.

“The bite of a werewolf… it’s…it acts as a poison to vampires…”

Harry glanced at Sirius who didn’t appear to be hearing the conversation as he just went back to cleaning Harry’s shoulder. Poisonous? He felt fine. Harry turned back to the werewolf and told him so.

“I feel fine, Moony.”

Moony’s ears pricked forward again and his head lifted to look at Harry the same time that Sirius discovered that the bite mark was no longer there.

“Bloody hell. It’s gone.” Moony stood and was by their sides in seconds. He nosed at Harry’s shoulder himself with a whine while Sirius tried to nudge him away. “What’s gotten into you, Moony?”

Moony looked at Harry with ears once again back and eyes narrowed. He wasn’t mad just insanely curious to the event playing out in front of his eyes. Harry didn’t know how he knew that but considered it to be a good thing that he did. “You should be dead.” It was a point blank statement that made Harry wince. It was a statement of confusion with the traces of the previous fear still lacing the edges of it. Nobody had a chance to say anything before Moony convulsed and yelped moving away from Harry. Sirius grabbed Harry up and moved them to the middle of the bed as Moony began to convulse violently and curled up on the floor.

“Merlin…make it stop…make it STOP!” 

Moony howled as bones began to snap underneath the furred skin. Harry cried out and tried to get to the changing wolf but Sirius held him tight and wouldn’t let go. He could hear the cries of pain in his head. The wolf was howling on the outside but he could hear Remus underneath it whimpering and crying out from the pain as the fur fell away and the body began to twist back into the shape of a small human body. The process seemed to go on for hours but in truth it only lasted a couple of minutes. Remus was left lying on the floor gasping for breath with a sheen layer of sweat coating his skin. Sirius moved from Harry and went to pick Remus up to move him to the bed. Harry watched as Sirius spelled Remus clothed before disappearing into the small kitchen they had installed earlier in the year. Harry couldn’t help but run a finger along Remus’ hairline until it ended at the ripped skin by the man’s ear. So he hadn’t got the ear, but the skin below it was red and tender as Remus jerked away from Harry’s tender touch. He blinked honey brown eyes open to look up at Harry.

“It’s healed now. Don’t worry about it.” He whispered and brought a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek. “We thought you had been taken.”

Harry lay down beside the hurt man as Sirius came back with a fresh bowl of water as well as a glass filled with the refreshing liquid. It was clear that the man was keeping himself busy as to not freak out. It was similar to Harry though he just wasn’t fully thinking about what had taken place over the past couple of hours. Sirius had Remus drink from the glass before moving to wipe the lingering blood away from Remus’ shoulder and neck. “What do you mean? I wasn’t gone for that long was I?” The two men looked over at him and said nothing. “Look,” he said sitting back up, “I only woke up tonight. Would you fill me in?”

“Harry.” Sirius set aside his tools before looking at his godson again. “You have been gone for almost a week.”

Harry felt his heart finally stop in his shock. It actually stopped as his body went stone still. He didn’t breathe; didn’t need to breathe. A week? He had been gone a week? How when it had only felt like hours at the most?

“Harry. Harry, wake up will you.” Harry jerked and looked at Sirius who looked pale and resigned then at Remus who was giving him a worried but calculating look. He felt his heart jump back into life and he breathed a deep gulp of air.

“Sorry. Really didn’t think it had been that long.” Harry looked away from the two as everything began to slowly sink in.

Remus pushed himself up to lean against the headboard. “Albus will want to hear the news. I don’t have the strength to move back to the castle yet and I do not think it will be safe for Harry to venture out into the sun until we know how it will affect him. Sirius…”

“I know. On my way.” Moments later Padfoot trotted out the door with a brief glance back at the two on the bed. “I’m sorry, Harry. We will figure this out kiddo.”

Harry felt tears spring to his eyes once again. This couldn’t be happening to him. An image of Edge flashed into his mind and everything suddenly came clear. He was a vampire and he may never walk in the sun again. He had to live off blood. He was basically dead. He had hurt his godfathers; had gone all animal like and dangerous on them.  
“I… I’m a vampire.” Harry curled up on himself and allowed the red stained tears to flow down his cheeks as he let the musky smell of Remus and wolf envelop him and keep him safe.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the Headmasters office staring thoughtfully at the top of his desk. Of all the things he had expected this morning it was not the news of Harry being found last night and even more unexpected was learning that the boy was now a developing vampire. Albus sighed and removed his half moon spectacles to rub at tired, old eyes. This was a predicament that he currently had no idea how to face and wouldn’t until he knew just what type of vampire had gotten to young Harry Potter. He would need to talk with Remus when he arrived to get more details as he knew the wolf would catch the smaller details where as Sirius would not. Albus had sent Sirius back to stay with Harry a few minutes ago and was waiting for his Defense professor to arrive. Fawkes gave a sad, curious trill from his perch causing Albus to return his spectacles and give a small smile to his old friend. 

“We will just have to handle this new situation the way we always handle them, Fawkes; one step at a time.” The old wizard moved over to stroke the top of the phoenix’s head. Fawkes gave a slightly happier trill giving comfort to his companion. A knock sounded at the door and Albus gave one last stroke to Fawkes soft feathers before answering. 

“Enter.” He turned to see Remus closing the door behind him and motioned to the chair in front of his desk which to werewolf took gratefully. “Ah, Remus, you look as though you have seen better days. Tea?”

Remus nodded and accepted the tea that floated to him taking a grateful sip of the warm liquid. “I about took Harry’s head off last night, Albus, of course I’ve had better days.” His voice was tired and scratchy from the transformation and it was evident that the man desperately wanted some time to sleep away his aches and pains. Of course, Remus would put it off in favor of helping Harry; it was just the way he did things.

“I assume Harry is doing alright seeing as you are here?” Albus sat back behind his desk noticing Remus’ slumped and weary posture. The young man definitely held the air of someone that was lost with no idea as to where he was going.

Remus nodded. “I was surprised when the venom of the wolfs bite did nothing to him. He healed like it was a regular dog bite.” 

“When it should have poisoned him.” At Remus’ nod Albus ran a hand over his long white beard and looked thoughtful. “Did you notice anything else that seemed off with normal vampire folklore?”

“He had a heartbeat.” Remus replied after taking another sip of his tea. “That was the most surprising, except it stopped when he heard how long he had been gone. His whole body froze up when he realized. His heart stopped, he didn’t breathe, and he was still as a statue. It was almost like he was portraying a scared prey animal trying to hide. Once we brought him out of it his heart rate returned to normal though.”

“Interesting.” Indeed it was. “How does day affect him?”

“The only thing it appeared to do was make him groggy. He even went so far as to put his hand into a ray of light before Sirius got back to the shack. All he had to show for it was a red patch of skin, almost like sunburn.” Remus paused and just stared into his cup of tea. Albus could tell he wanted to say more so stayed quiet for the time being taking mental notes in his head. Werewolf bite had no effect, still had a heartbeat, sun didn’t burn him. Nothing was adding up with normal folklore. He was almost tempted to say that Harry had been turned into some other creature than a vampire.

“He could talk to Moony.”

Albus looked up at Remus with shocked eyes. “What do you mean?”

Remus glanced up before glancing back down at his cup. “Just that it was almost like he could hear what I was saying while I was still Moony. He even responded in ways that made sense, like he had heard my exact words and just wasn’t guessing.”

“That is very special indeed, Remus.” Albus got up and moved to the wall that held books that he had collected over the years. He felt Remus watching him but the other made no sound just patiently waiting for him to find what he was looking for. What he found was a brown leather book with only the letters SAL emblazed on the cover. It was an old tomb which really was no more than a few inches thick, but if he was right then they now had the answer to what young Harry now was. Albus moved back to his desk before opening the small book and scanning a few pages.

“What is it, Albus?”

Apparently, Remus’ patience had run out as curiosity got the better of him. “I have not heard of this species in many years. Many have thought them to have gone extinct but I guess, like a lot of things, we were wrong once again, Remus. Have you ever heard of the Spiritus Animalis Lamia?” 

“Spirit Animal Vampires? No, I haven’t.”

Albus smiled as the twinkle became known in his eyes. “Well, Remus, you have just met one of the rarest creatures alive apparently. So rare that only few can ever survive the transition into one. I only know of two in existence today.”

Remus looked confused at the man sitting across the desk from him. “Who are they?”

“Why, Harry and whoever made him, of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

Severus could not believe what his ears were hearing. Or maybe it was his brain functions that were confusing the actual words being said with something else. That had to be it. The delicate potions he was working with earlier had gone to his head. There was no way the Harry Potter brat had actually gotten himself turned into a vampire. Then again, the idiot had a natural flare for trouble. It would be the kind of thing he would do. Even worse was the old man, with his twinkling eyes and flamboyant robes of purple, telling him that the boy was going to be staying with him for the rest of the year. His ears had to be deceiving him as surely he couldn’t come up with this on his own. Dumbledore, the old coot, had gone completely mad. 

“No.”

“No?”

Severus crossed his arms over his chest as Albus continued to smile at him with that all knowing smile. He resisted the urge to curse the man. “That is what I said. I will not have that sorry excuse for a wizard invading my private quarters.”

Albus threaded his fingers together and rested his chin on them, the twinkle in his eyes only getting brighter. “I was unaware that I was asking, Severus.”

“And I was unaware that you had gone so far off the deep end as to think I would actually allow that silly child into my home.” Severus sent a glare of death at the old man calmly sitting at his desk. He has done a lot for Albus Dumbledore, even gone so far as to risk his very life every single day, but this was just too much. It was not going to happen.

“Severus, I am afraid that you have no choice.”

“No choice! Who the hell do you think I am? It’s already bothersome enough to teach the dunderheads and I refuse to actually live…”

“Severus.” Albus’ voice was stern and stopped Severus before his rant even got started. He glowered at the old man as a hand was motioned for him to sit back in his chair. Severus sat back down slowly as he got his breathing back under control. He resisted the urge to huff at the man like a petulant child. “Harry’s situation is very delicate at the moment and I believe that he would be safer elsewhere other than Gryffindor Tower. This is for his safety as well as the other students.”

Severus growled under his breath. “And what of my safety, Headmaster? Potter may be a boy, but even I am not stupid enough to think I can take on a vampire.”

“Maybe not a fully fledged one, but Mr. Potter is still a young fledgling. I’m sure you will be able to handle him for now.”

“And what of the Sire? Surely, you do not expect him or her to just sit back and let us keep the boy.”

Albus nodded looking deep in thought. “Precautions will need to be made of course, but in the mean time, Severus, I want you to take the boy into the dungeons and keep him safe. Continue his lessons. I will talk with his other professors and set up times for him to meet with them for their particular subject.”

Severus had no choice but to sigh and agree with the old man. That did not mean; however, that he had to like it. His body was tense when he was finally dismissed from the Headmasters office. He knew that nothing good would come of this, nothing good at all. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stood shocked by the small brown couch that he had just stood from. Dumbledore was making him stay with Snape! He must be mad. As if he wasn’t miserable enough already, the slimy bat was sure to make his life hell. They hated each other; how could they be expected to live together? 

“Why?”

“It would be safer for you in the dungeons, Harry. There would be less chance for sun exposure…”

“Safe for everyone else you mean.” Harry cut across Remus who remained sitting calmly in the matching arm chair. Sirius had yet to move from beside the fireplace where he had been standing when Remus had told them what Dumbledore had decided. “Face it Remus, I’m a danger to everyone around me now.”

“And I’m not?” 

Harry winced but didn’t back down. “At least you don’t have the constant thirst for blood.”

Remus cocked his head to the side mimicking the canine that he hid within. “Whoever said I didn’t have a constant thirst? It may not be for blood itself Harry, but the thirst to rip and tear is still there.” Harry felt shock at what he heard coming from the tawny haired man sitting in front of him. He had never heard Remus talk about his condition this way; so calm and matter of fact. “It will get easier to handle over time as you learn to control it. This solution is only temporary.”

Harry sighed. Of course Remus would have a point. If Remus could control his creature then Harry could eventually learn to control his. “But why Snape? Why can’t I stay with you guys? I did the last two days.”

“Exactly.” Both Harry and Remus jumped as they had forgotten about Sirius even still being in the room. “He was safe enough then, so why does he have to stay with Snivellus?”

Remus sighed. “Like I said earlier, there is less chance to sun exposure in the dungeons. It may not burn Harry like it would other vampires but it can still hurt him. That and Snape is, admittedly, more capable of protecting Harry should his Sire show back up.”

“Protect? Snape is more likely to kill Harry then protect him!”

Harry zoned them out at the mention of his Sire. He had not heard nor seen Edge since he had woken up. Hell, he hadn’t even truly been to sleep yet. It was more like cat napping that he did during the day when his body called for it. Frankly, he had become a very light sleeper. Harry missed Edge and was afraid to admit that to anyone. He knew that Edge could be dangerous to him, and probably working for Voldemort, but there was just something about the man that screamed ‘lonely’ and ‘lost’. There was a pull to go to the other vampire that Harry knew came from Edge being his Sire but he still wanted to see Edge again. He wrapped his arms around himself as the feeling spread. He wanted, no, needed to see Edge.

“Harry?” Harry jerked and felt as though he had just emerged from under the Great Lake. “His Sire is calling to him.”

Sirius looked over at Remus as Harry blinked at the werewolf. “How do you know that?”

“Vampire Sire’s and werewolf Sire’s have the same link to keep track of their younglings. I would react the same way when Greyback would try calling for me but it was more of a trying to hide reaction.”

“Wasn’t that what I was doing?”

Sirius shook his head. “Harry, it was almost like you were cradling a warm blanket to you.” The man looked paler than when he had come out of Azkaban.

Remus stood from his chair looking every one of his years and then some. “It’s only natural, Sirius. His Sire was kind to him; there is no reason to be afraid of him. Come on Harry, I’ll go with you to Snape’s rooms.”

Harry nodded and followed Remus out of the rooms with Padfoot trotting at their heels. Curfew had just taken effect so they were sure not to meet anyone on their way. The night was still young for Harry and the need for food was beginning to bite at him. He had kept himself from eating since the last time regardless of the efforts of his godfathers. He knew he had to eat but he just didn’t think he could handle it if he went too far and hurt one of them again. So, he had hunted for mice, disgusting as it was, after he discovered that regular food, while it tasted even more wonderful than before, did nothing to sustain him. Harry shivered as he remembered the harsh, tart taste of the mice blood. It had been disgusting and he had only brought it back up minutes later and it only tasted worse then. It didn’t help that he felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt afterwards like he had just killed a family member. Harry hadn’t hunted anything since. A sharp pain whispered through him at the thought of sweeter blood and he placed a hand on his stomach to try and calm it. Padfoot whined beside him as they stopped in front of a door. Harry gave the dog a reassuring smile as Remus knocked. Moments later the door flew open and Snape stood there looking as livid as he ever did.

“Get in. The mutts stay outside.”

Padfoot growled the same as Harry. Snape sneered at Padfoot and went to grab Harry to pull him in. Harry heard the frustrated pounding of the man’s heart and could see the pulsing in the pale wrist as the sleeve was pulled up just enough when Snape reached for him. Remus noticed the change first and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and forced him inside the Potions Master’s rooms. The vampire in Harry reacted harshly to the rough treatment and attempted to bite and scratch the werewolf that held him. He wanted the other man; so frustrated and pale. He smelled of earthen herbs and other things that Harry was far too gone to even try to lay name to. Harry struggled knowing that his eyes had switched their color from emerald to gold and his fangs were clearly present. Sudden liquid, thick and warm, spilled into his mouth and he latched on with only instinct to guide him. There was yelling but he could not make out what it was due to the buzzing in his ears. 

Harry gripped at his godfather’s wrist like it was a lifeline. Remus kept a tight hold on the boy even though he appeared strained to do even that. Sirius held Harry’s head in a gentle but firm hold as he allowed Harry to feed from him. Severus stood stunned at the scene before him even though he kept his features under control. Harry was oblivious to it all. The blood was sweet and ran like nectar down his throat as he swallowed. His teeth were out though he didn’t use them other than to keep the wound freshly open. He growled and gripped the arm tighter when Sirius went to move it away but a quick bite to the ear from Remus had him jerking away to snap sharp fangs at Remus’ face. Remus dodged him easily and even snapped back with a growl of his own. Severus watched from beside the closed door as Black sank down into one of his chairs while Lupin and Potter had their growling match. Anger settled in his stomach as the shock of the situation wore off. 

“Get out.” Potter and Lupin looked at him first each with golden eyes of a different color; Lupin with honey brown gold of the wolf and Potter with bright green gold that he had never seen before. Severus felt himself falling into those eyes knowing he would never get back out if he did. The brat was trying to pull him under. The nerve of the child lit the anger further. He walked over and pulled the boy away from Lupin hexing them both when they went to fight him. Severus watched with a certain amount of glee when they came back to their senses. “Get your mutt Lupin, and get out of my rooms.” 

Harry shivered at the tone his professor used and watched Remus gather up Sirius before walking out of the room after placing a glamour on the other man. Guilt settled in Harry once again making his depression over their leaving even worse. He tried to ignore it though as he licked the blood from his mouth, with a slight grimace and a sharp pang of guilt at losing control again, and took a deep breath of the air around him. It had become normal for him to do this in each new room the past two days serving as a way to filter smells and emotions every now and then. Harry could smell the leather of the cushions on the chairs and sofa, the burning of the wood in the fireplace that calmed him down somewhat. Then there were the smells of potions and each of their individual ingredients that were faint as they were carried as a part of the dark haired man himself. Speaking of Snape, there was a heated smell about the man telling of his anger and frustration with the whole situation. Harry couldn’t blame him, but he still glared as the man just led him to his room, told him to stay put, and slammed the door closed. Yes, Harry sympathized with the man when it came to the situation they had both been put in, but that was as far as any common feelings went.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The room was dark; the only light coming from the fireplace. Voldemort sat in a tall back cushioned chair in front of it making the light dance around the chair. His snake lay curled around the chairs feet with the only movement coming from her soft breathing of sleep. A normal human would have never noticed it. Edge stayed hidden in his dark corner of the room watching as Wormtail, the pathetic excuse for a human, sniveled around at his Master’s feet. He sneered in disgust and hatred of the little man. 

“What are we going to do about the vampire, my Lord?”

Edge tensed briefly but relaxed as he realized they had no idea he had stayed within the room. They thought he left when he was dismissed. Oh, how wrong they were.

“He is easy enough to control with the right leverage, which I have.”

“The Potter boy? My Lord, if you wouldn’t mind me asking, how is that leverage over a vampire?”

“Do you question me, Wormtail?”

“No, of course not, my Lord, forgive me.”

Edge felt a growl building in the back of his throat. What about Harry? He forced himself to remain still. If it was one thing he had learned in the past few months, it was that the filthy snake liked to boast his plans when he thought he was getting away with them. Edge noticed Nagini move as she woke from her slumber but was not worried about the snake. She would not tell of where he was but it soon became clear that the two legged snake was not up to boasting tonight. Edge gave an annoyed silent huff and flitted out of the room and out of the Malfoy Mansion. He would wait patiently for his contact at the edge of the woods until she came out to hunt at her normal hour. That was one thing he liked about true snakes; they never changed their routine.

*What are his plans for Harry?*

*Ssso russshed. Ssso pussshy.* Nagini hissed at him as she slithered past. Edge was not in the mood for her games tonight. *Nor am I yoursss, living death.*

Edge bristled at the nickname she had given him. *I want to know.* He never moved his lips; he had no requirement to do so. Their conversation was purely in their minds.

*I do not know what hisss plansss are.* she stopped to push herself up to look him in the eye. *All I know iss that he plansss to keep the boy away from you.*

*That was not the plan, Nagini.* Edge growled feeling his protectiveness begin to overtake him. 

Nagini moved herself in the snake equivalent of a shrug. *I know not, living death, asss he hidesss himssself even from me now. Ever sssinccce you came.*

Edge cursed. Figures. He reached out and rubbed Nagini under her chin and told her where the small deer was that he took down for her earlier that evening. That was their bargain. He hunts for her and she covers for him. It always angered him what the humans had done to the reputation of the snakes; making them out to be liars and cheaters when they were one of the most loyal animals on the planet. That was if you treated them right with the respect they deserved which was something Voldemort did not do.


End file.
